fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Chimp Chomp Chumps/Transcript
opens up with Fanboy and Chum Chum wearing Chimp Chomp hats. They are in a line for the movie theater Fanboy:'I can't believe ''our town was picked for the world premiere of Chimp Chomp: The Movie. out to reveal the theater with the movie's ad on it. Close up of the countdown clock And tickets go on sale in only 10 hours, 5 minutes and 20 seconds! '''Chum Chum: pause Hm. at his watch I have 10 hours, 5 minutes and 2''4'' seconds. I guess my chimp must be off. Fanboy: oh if the Movies better than this line I don't know if I can take it,oh I'm feeling faint,quick I need a Chimp Chomp Product. Chum Chum: we got cherry chewy chips,Monkey Bites and Ape Drinks. Fanboy: Cherry Chewy Chips,and I'll wash it down with a vanilla gorilla. Hank;: I doubt that everyone is here for half. then Boog comes in and hit Hank with a Chimp Chomp Hammer,and he hits everyone else with it Boog: 100 points! 200 point! 300 points! there's no stopping this Chimp when he's Bopping! Chum Chum: oh I love these,they're Brains squirt real fruit juice when you bite them. eats thier fruit bars Boog; your Chimps been Chomped,oh double Chimp,you've got served. Fanboy: oh look who it is it's Boog,what brings you here for this fine evening? Boog: are you kidding me,Chimp Chomps my life. Chum Chum: I thought giving people knuckle sandwhiches was your life? Boog: that's more of a hobby,but I'm thinking of doing both! Fanboy: well I'm sure you have places to be,people to shove,we won't stop you. Boog: well I was gonna cut to the front,but the I figure,why look for fresh wedges,when the wedges are right,right here? started giving F.B&C.C wedges Boog: hey don't struggle it only makes them tighter. Fanboy: uh are you sure you wanna stay here,I saw a nice pale kid,and he looks easy enough to bruise. Boog: no I think I'll hang here,and hang you here! hangs Fanboy and Chum Chum until they flew up in the sky Chum Chum: look now it's only 10 hours and 4 minutes and 20 seconds! and Chum Chum fall to the ground Fanboy: I'm sure it'll fly by. few minutes later Boog started twisting Fanboy and Chum Chum Boog: yeah I wanted to dress up like Chimp Chomp,but the costume wouldn't fit me. Boog's muscle grew and F.B and C.C started to untwist and fly Boog hold on to them Boog: yeah,I totally got mad air,look at that! few more minutes later Boog used Fanboy and Chum Chum as golf acraments Boog: you know the energy is perfect for some Chimp Chomp Golf. hits Chum Chum until he fell into a sewer hole Boog: yes hole in one! next morning Boog: now the soul is one energy in all of us. gave Fanboy and Chum Chum wet willys Fanboy: hey the big bannas at zero,tickets are for sale! and Chum Chum went to get their tickets Lenny: welcome to Galaxy Hills Theater,how can I help you? Fanboy: well Lenny,you can start by doing the Chimp Chomp dance for us. thens turn on some music and started Dancing Lenny: oh now my peels all sweaty. Fanboy: well chimping ain't easy,now two for tonights screening. Chum Chum: don't forget,we need to get one for Oz. Fanboy: good point Chum Chum,make that three tickets. Lenny: here you go. Chum Chum: oh our tickets. Fanboy: let's see how they glow in the sun! [ Fanboy and Chum Chum left,Boog came] Boog: don't run too far you two,I wanna flatten you into pancakes,and then get some waffles alright,yo loser,give me... Lenny: sorry,sold out,no more tickets. Boog: no more tickets,where they all go? had all of the tickets Hank: boy I'm glad I got these coupons,they could come in handy someday. Boog: but but,but I gotta see the Chimp Chomp Movie,Chimp Chomp is my whole life,I play it everyday,even in a Plastic Bubble,can't you give me a ticket please? Lenny: oh sorry,they bought the last three. Fanboy: hey Oz. Oz: hey little dudes. Fanboy: perfect timing Oz,we got your ticket. Oz: oh I got some seriously bad news,I forgot I promise to take my Mom to the West Mr. Goat Show. Oz's Mom: let's got Ozwald,we gotta get there early so Miszie can meagle. Oz: coming Mother. Oz and his Mother got on Miszie and they left Chum Chum: but Oz,what do we do with your ticket?!? suddenly came Boog: hey fellas,nice to see ya,Chum Chum,you looking well,look boys here's the thing,I need you two twerps to sell me your extra ticket. Fanboy: you didn't get a ticket? Boog: I know it's crazy right,so what if you say if I take the.. Fanboy: Chum Chum,quick lock and loaded! Chum locked the tickets in a safe Boog: oh come on guys,I'll do anything! Fanboy: you know Chum Chum,maybe it's all the wet willys but I think I just heard Boog say he'll do anything to get this ticket. Chum Chum: anything? Boog: anything,you want. Fanboy: how about,EVERYTHING we want? Boog: only for you. took Fanboy and Chum Chum to school Boog: hear me,hear me,presenting the King of Awesome,Fanboy,and his main man,the Master of Funkyness,mix Master Chum Chum,thier piece of cake. Fanboy: good now the other thing. Boog: oh come on! Chum Chum: ticket ticket ticket. Boog: also,I like to make poopy in my diaper. started laughing Fanboy: that's a good boy,now here's Boogy Bears Beaky. was now wearing a pasaphire,everyone started laughing everyone started playing Dodgeball Boog: ah the sound of dweebs getting hurt,it feels great,I love Dodgeball! Chum Chum: no,Big Kids can't play. Boog: well why am I here? and Chum Chum use Boog as a Human Shield F.B & C.C: Human Shield! started throwing Dodgeballs at Boog Boog: do it for Chimp Chomp,do it for Chimp Chomp,do it for Chimp Chomp! the Frosty Mart Boog gave Fanboy and Chum some Frosty Freezy Freezes,while wearing a French Maid outfit Fanboy: hmm a hour till showtime,how will we spend the time? and Chum Chum stared at the Chimp Chomp Machine Boog: oh no,not my precious baby,nobody touches my Chimp Chomp but me! Fanboy: it's okay Boog,why don't you stay here,and we'll go see the Movie with someone else. Boog: alright,but I beg you,be gentle with her. Chum went first Voice: player one go,you loose. Chum Chum: yay! Boog: okay you had your fun! Chum gave Boog the creepy smile Chum Chum: I want the high score! Boog: what are you nuts,you got 3 points! Chum Chum: I want the high score! Boog: okay look,980 thousand,989 thousand,those are high scores,I know,because I earned them! Chum Chum: I want the high score! Boog: but the only way is to do that,is to erase my High Scores! Fanboy: well then if you don't do that,you can't see the Movie with us. Boog: excuse me. went outside and he started to freak out,then he went back inside Boog: fine,step aside. press the Reset Final Button,until all of his high scores were gone,Boog felt a little depress now Boog; thier gone,thier all gone,and I think I'm about to cry. started crying Fanboy: here you go Boog,you earned it. gave Boog the third ticket Chum Chum: well I guess we better get going,we don't wanna miss the previews. Fanboy: so should we all go together,or you wanna meet us there? started laughing evily Boog: you know when I was in a plastic bubble,Chimp Chomp was all that I was good at,but now I found something else that I'm good at,boping you guys,and that's what I'm gonna do during the Movie,watch Chimp Chomp and bop you at the same time! and Chum Chum imagine what would happen if Boog went to the Movies with them,he would be torturing them while watching the Movie Fanboy: why didn't we thought of that? Chum Chum: we really shouldn't have thought of that. Fanboy: there's only one thing to do,Chum Chum,get that ticket! Chum took the ticket Fanboy: run Chum Chum,run like the wind! Boog: get back here! Chum and Boog started fighting over the ticket Lenny: hey watch it,cut it out! accientally hit Boog with the Microwave Lenny: okay. runs away,Boog looks at the clock on the Microwave Boog: gasp it's seven twenty! F.B & C.C: we're missing the Movie! and C.C ran to the Movie Theater,just then everyone came out the Movie was over Michael: Chimp Chomp is great,that Movie was Bad. F.B,C.C,Boog: we're too late! Michael: that's not all you miss,Chimp Chomp was there in person,and he gave us all autographs,and Monkey Bites,and Bags of Money! Chris: wah wah,wah,wah. Boog: it was one night only and you made me miss it! Fanboy: no you made us miss it! Boog: I know one thing I won't miss,your face! and Fanboy started fighting,Chum Chum broked them up Chum Chum: guys,there's only one thing we can do! next night,Boog,Fanboy and Chum were first in line to wait for Chimp Chomp the Movie 2 Boog: only 378 more days until Chimp Chomp 2,I love sequels. started chuckling while giving Fanboy and Chum Chum noogies Chum Chum: the noogies were better in the first one. scene iris out to black,the episode is over Category:Transcripts